


Art of Fools Rush In

by Weirdlet



Series: Company of Fools [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Bucky Barnes, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, omega!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various illustrations and sketches from Fools Rush In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock as a teenager, roughly March of 1987. 
> 
> I wish to state upfront that the figure was absolutely traced from a morph done by [this person](http://pregnantmaleteen.tumblr.com/), found [here](http://pregnantmaleteen.tumblr.com/post/72686565825).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned from [Lotolle](http://lotolle.tumblr.com/), with many thanks, and posted with permission. Everyone go commission this person, they are awesome.
> 
> Brock and Bucky from Chapter 11 of Fools Rush In- Bucky's come off all the suppressants he was on during his captivity, and his heat hits like a wrecking ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, NSFW! Sexy nonsense and naughty bits on display in this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old photographs, off a flaking trailer wall.


	5. Did You Really Believe Them, When They Told You The Cause-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned from Superhumandisasters, ([A03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/profile), [Tumblr](http://superhumandisasters.tumblr.com/)) who did such an amazing job and cannot be praised enough. 
> 
> Based on [Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2580167/chapters/6021701) of Fools Rush In- Brock's nightmare, where Steve asks him the question he hasn't dared ask himself.
> 
> Line based off of a song written and performed by Eric Bogle- The Green Fields of France.

 


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Summer By My Side 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboards reflecting Summer By My Side, the prequel to Fools Rush In


	8. Summer By My Side 2




	9. Summer By My Side 3




	10. Summer By My Side 4




End file.
